


Voir Dire (N.H.)

by 1dfangirl



Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Contracts, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous Niall Horan, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfangirl/pseuds/1dfangirl
Summary: voir dire (n.)- "to speak the truth"On the cusp of the release of his sophomore album, Niall Horan's label gives him an ultimatum- be part of a publicity stunt Niall never thought he could agree to or have his album be dropped by the label. Enter Kelsey Benton, an aspiring young lawyer, whose life has spiraled out of control, leaving her dreams and trust in shatters. When the two find themselves caught in an instant connection, all their hopes and dreams are on the line. Will they risk losing everything?Two contracts. Two girls. One undeniable truth.





	1. prologue

"Miss Benton, thank you for meeting me," Kelsey looked up to see the snide smile of the bald man as he entered the room, her attention drawn to the manilla envelope held firmly in his right hand. He took a step closer to the long glass table which nearly took up the entire contents of the room and pushed those seated at it near the full pane glass windows giving way to the Los Angeles landscape outside and the bustling streets of traffic below.

Though sunlight streamed in freely, Kelsey couldn't help but feel like it was one of the darkest places she'd ever been, as if the fear of what was to come floated off the trimmed navy blue suit of Mr. Michaels and filled the air.

"You say that as if I had a choice," Kelsey responded coldly, staring directly into the dark eyes of Mr. Michaels. He didn't flinch, pulling back the black leather chair directly across from Kelsey to take a seat.

"Why Miss Benton, you always have a choice," his lips pressed together and pulled towards one side, as a look of satisfaction filled his face. "But you don't always make the right one."

Internally Kelsey's heart was beating a million times a minute, pounding on her ribs as if it was trying to escape from a cage. To an outside observer, however, Kelsey looked calm and collected, her hands clasped firmly on the table in front of her and her lips gently touching in a solemn line. Letting him know he was getting to her would only makes things worse.

"Shall we get started then?"

Kelsey nodded her head slowly, searching Mr. Michaels face for any sign of what was coming next.

"Miss Benton, I'd like to show you something," he slid the manilla envelope across the table towards Kelsey, then with one hand motioned. "If you'll do the honors."

Kelsey took a large swallow, then cautiously undid the clasp holding together the envelope and reached in to pull out its contents.

She let out a small gasp when she saw what was inside. She skimmed the page once, then again, before glancing up to see the look of delight upon Mr. Michaels face.

"What is it?" Mr. Michaels asked, although he was already fully aware of the letters marking the pages in Kelsey's hands. Those pages were some of his best work, if he could say so himself, and he had done a lot of great work in his lifetime.

Kelsey took a deep breath. "It's an acceptance letter, from Stanford law for the fall." She looked down at the papers again then up at Mr. Michaels, "Why do you have this?"

Mr. Michaels smile grew wider, this was going precisely as he had planned. "Well as you know Miss Benton, I am a man of many connections. Many powerful ones at that."

Kelsey raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that this gift, if she could even call it that, did not come without a price. There was always a price, the question wasn't what that price was, but how high.

"And what do you want?" Kelsey asked the man sitting before her. He let out a loud chuckle.

"Oh Miss Benton, it's not what I want, it's what you want," his voice filled with amusement. "You see Miss Benton as easily as I made this letter appear, I can make it disappear. A phone call here, a phone call there, and Kelsey Benton can become a name blacklisted from every single law school in the world. But you wouldn't want that now would you Miss Benton? After all it's been your dream to go to law school for years."

Kelsey felt a bitter taste rise from the back of her throat, lingering with the premonition of what words would leave Mr. Michaels' mouth next. What deal would be set on the table before her.

"Or you could keep that acceptance letter. In a few short months, you could find yourself strolling the lawns of Stanford University, sitting in on lectures from some of the greatest minds of our time, living the dream you've had for so many years." Mr. Michaels looked Kelsey straight in the eyes, his darkness traveling into the depths of her soul.

"You see Miss Benton, you have a choice, and in my opinion it's quite an easy one. Door number one: you agree not to see him, you go to Stanford, you become a lawyer, you live your life happily ever after. Door number two, you choose not to accept my more than generous offer, and you suddenly find that you will never be able to pursue that law degree that you so desire."

Mr. Michaels held out a hand to halt Kelsey's response. "But not so fast, Miss Benton, you might say, 'But Mr. Michaels if I choose door number two I'll still have him, I won't need law school to be happy', but my dear let's be honest with one another, we know that in a few more months, he'll find someone new to be enamored with, and you my dear will be old news."

Kelsey inhaled sharply. A choice? There was no choice here, Mr. Michaels has been sure of that. "Where do I sign?"

Mr. Michaels smiled holding up his pen.


	2. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART ONE
> 
> 8 months earlier....

"Mr. Horan, a pleasure to see you again, have a seat," Niall offered his hand for a polite shake to the bald man as he entered the room before finding his way to the small black leather sofa across the way. He gave a courteous nod of thanks to the assistant that handed him a glass of ice water, cool to the touch. 

Niall couldn't help but think about how Alan Michaels had to be one of the sleaziest members of the record label's team. You could practically smell the manipulation rolling off his body as if he bathed in it each morning. Even his smile, always small but slightly crooked, seemed to show that he was one step ahead of you before you even knew what for. 

But Michaels was the Public Relations agent for Capitol Records, and no matter how sour the taste Michaels's presence left in Niall's mouth, Capitol was the one paying him at the end of the day. You couldn't bite the hand that fed you after all.

Mr. Michaels took a seat across from Niall, raising his glass to his mouth and taking a long drawn out sip before addressing his celebrity client.

"First of all Mr. Horan, congratulations on finishing your second album. We know that it is no easy task to produce quality music so quickly following a world tour."

"Thank you," Niall said with a polite smile. He was quite proud of the accomplishment himself, but when you were a lover of music, the job didn't seem all that difficult.

"Capitol is excited to be releasing your record very soon. However, as I'm sure you know by now, we have some public relations matters to plan prior to its release."

Niall nodded in agreement. Mr. Michaels didn't have to explain. Niall knew the drill, the label gave him a list of events to attend, interviews he needed to make, people he needed to be seen with. Even key words that would be used to market the album. Niall hated this side of the music industry. It all detracted from the music, his art. But he learned years ago that it was part of the job. Without a record label, he wouldn't be where he was today-a successful solo artist, rounding out his world tour and releasing his sophomore album.

"Mr. Horan, your first record was more of a mellow one. We played up the heartbreak. You were the young man who had his heart broken in such a cruel way. You were the man that was in love and then suddenly wasn't. Someone who was in pain. People felt for you, people related to you, and people bought your music." 

Everything Mr. Michaels said was what Niall already knew. It was true that Flicker was pretty much an album about heartbreak. His second album, in his opinion, evoked an entirely different feeling. He wished the man in charge of his PR would simply get to the point about what he wanted instead of going into the backstory of his decision. It would make the entire ordeal a little more painless, and make it feel a little less calculated. After all, he wanted people to buy his album because they liked the music, not because they felt sorry for his broken heart.

"If you were to describe your new album in a word Mr. Horan, what would you say?"

Niall pondered the question for a moment. To frame the album under a single adjective was difficult, like trying to describe yourself in one word. "Hopeful," he said with confidence. That word was as good as any. 

"Very similar to what we at Capitol had in mind as well." Mr. Michaels took another sip. "You see, your last album was about heartbreak, and you played the whole heartbroken man very well, and it worked well. But what we can't have is people thinking this second album is all about heartbreak again. We need to show the public that you Niall Horan, are no longer a heartbroken man."

"I understand," Niall said with a nod, hoping to probe the agent to continue his spiel so Niall could get onto the green before it got way too hot. 

"So Mr. Horan, we at Capitol have decided to portray you as a man in love. And to do that Mr. Horan, you need someone to love. We have already begun interviews, and we will update you as soon as we have hired an individual."

Niall could hardly believe the suggestion coming out of Mr. Michaels mouth. Hiring a girlfriend for promotional reasons? Niall could never agree to this sort of thing. 

"Mr. Michaels, I think there's many other ways to promote the album. Hiring a girl to be my girlfriend, it just doesn't sit right with me, maybe we can explore other options? Find something that suits me a little better?" Niall liked to think that he was a rather reasonable artist, and he and Capitol could surely find some kind of compromise that they would both be happy with. 

Mr. Michaels let out a deep sigh, leaning forward to look Niall directly in the eyes. "Mr. Horan, I don't know if you are understanding me correctly, this isn't me giving your choices as to which promotional method best suits you. As the producers of your record, we believe this is the method in which we will sell the most records."

Mr. Michaels cleared his throat as he pulled out the manila envelope that was previously buried in his briefcase. He hated having to pull it out, but in situations like this it was often necessary. No one argued with the contents of that manila envelope. 

"May I remind you Mr. Horan, of the contract in which you signed with Capitol Records. A contract that very clearly states that in return for Capitol producing your record, you agree to any promotional terms that we deem necessary."

"But.." Niall started to argue. 

"This is your signature Mr. Horan?" Mr. Michaels said, holding up the contract, and pointing to the dark swirls of black ink that held Niall's name. 

Niall nodded.

"Then you understand Mr. Horan, that if you do not agree to this promotional scenario, Capitol Records will be forced to drop your album production."

Niall looked at the man in front of him, the agent's face twisted into some sort of pleasured smirk of manipulation. Niall knew who truly had the power in this situation, and although Niall wished it was him, it wasn't. 

Although the thought of trying to switch labels crossed Niall's mind for a second, Niall knew what often happens to artists who try to switch labels. The music industry was a cruel one, and there were many allegiances you weren't aware of. 

Although the very thought of manipulating the public, his fans, and even some of his friends into thinking he had suddenly found love turned his stomach in knots, Niall knew that there really wasn't a choice. He loved his music too much. 

"Okay," he nodded. "What do I have to do?"

 

 

 


	3. two

Kelsey hated being late. And today she was late, later then she had ever been to her shift at Manhattan, the up-scale and overpriced bar in Los Angeles that she had been employed at for nearly three months now.

She knew it would be cutting it close, but you couldn't exactly tell your current boss that you might be late because you are interviewing for a slightly better paying job now could you?

It wasn't the type of job she ever imagined applying for, but considering the extremely high cost of living in Los Angeles, and her extremely low wages as a bartender at the Manhattan (even including the very generous tips), she hadn't had much of a choice. These days her own earnings were all that were getting her by, and by getting by she meant living on a diet of mainly ramen noodles and cereal. 

"How was the interview?" Maya, Kelsey's favorite co-worker, asked as Kelsey slid behind the granite-topped bar, throwing her chestnut brown hair into a top knot and began slicing limes. Maya was the only one that knew about the interview and Kelsey wanted to keep it that way, especially with the way her luck was turning out these days.

Kelsey had always considered herself lucky. She had been blessed with supportive parents, fantastic friends, and a will to do whatever she set her mind to. She had it all together...until she didn't.

Like some stroke of bad luck, Kelsey had went from a girl with a picture perfect family to a girl whose family was being ripped apart by an affair. She went from the girl who had the most tight-knit group of friends the world had seen, to a disastrous falling out with her best friend over the boy Kelsey had always pictured herself walking down the aisle to. And to put the icing on the cake, Kelsey had went from the girl with every academic accomplishment in the book, to a girl that wasn't accepted into law school because of her extremely poor LSAT score.

So Kelsey found herself three months post-college graduation, working as a bartender, living alone in the big city of Los Angeles, just trying to find ways to make ends meet so that maybe in a year she would be accepted into her dream law school- Stanford University. The bartending job was only supposed to be temporary, but considering the lack of lucky breaks in Kelsey's recent life, she was beginning to think the gig might be slightly more permanent.

Kelsey shrugged as she turned to Maya. "It went fine, but you know if it doesn't work out it doesn't work out." Kelsey moved on to unloading the dishwasher, the heat of the glass leaving a slight sting on her fingertips.

"You're going to get into law school Kelsey. I know you will," Maya set a hand of encouragement on Kelsey's shoulder, before joining in the joyous task of unloading glasses. "I mean think of all the connections you've made so far, the Manhattan clientele are not your average Joe's."

Maya was in fact right about that. The Manhattan was exclusive in every form of the word. Instead of a bar filled with drunk college students, raging alcoholics or lonely old men, it was filled with CEOs, celebrities and those of the upper class looking for a drink to take the edge off.

And Kelsey had made connections. She'd served a bottle of $300 wine to one of the top estate lawyers in the city, called a cab for the defense attorney of choice for celebrity "mishaps", she'd even run into a few politicians- Stanford law grads themselves.

They'd tipped nicely, they'd asked her what had brought her to the city, they'd even offered their words of wisdom a few times. But were they going to take the girl in the bar pouring their precious drinks seriously? Did they really believe this girl had what it took to get into law school? Absolutely not- they'd go back home, to their wives or their coworkers and they'd laugh about the bartender who thought mixing drinks was going to be her gateway into winning cases.

"I'm just trying to be realistic," Kelsey sighed, reaching to pull her chocolate brown hair into a knot at the nape of her neck. 

"When did realism get anyone anywhere," Maya said with a roll of her eyes. Maya was a dreamer. Like many people that came to Los Angeles, Maya had made the journey in hopes of getting her big break in music. She was good; a gifted singer, but in a place like Los Angeles being good wasn't good enough, you had to have connections. Despite the numerous demos Maya had snuck into the hands of Manhattan patrons against the explicit rules of management, she had yet to recieve her big break. 

"Speaking of 'realism'," Maya laughed. "The AMA's are coming up this weekend. Think we will get anyone good at the bar?"

Kelsey laughed. "You wish."

"I'm telling you girl, one day Beyonce herself is going to walk through these doors and get her hands on one of my highly prized demos. Mark my words." Kelsey rolled her eyes at her friend's daydream. Maya wouldn't want to be hanging out with someone as unlucky as Kelsey if she wanted that to happen.

"Opening in five ladies," Tom, the head bouncer announced from his perch in front of the glass double doors. Kelsey and Maya nodded in understanding.

"Maybe Beyonce's waiting outside those doors?" Kelsey joked.

"Now who's the dreamer," Maya laughed and the two began a busy night of mixing drinks. 

 


	4. three

Niall Horan was not an unfriendly guy. In fact, Niall prided himself on being one of the most down-to-earth celebrities- someone that would strike up a conversation with anyone. The last thing he wanted to be seen as was a diva.

But yet as he sat at the table across from a beautiful blonde, he couldn't even bring himself to form as much as a smile. He couldn't find the words to speak a single polite question. All he could do was stare, and think about how he had even gotten himself into this mess, seated at a table with a girl that he knew absolutely nothing about.

Her name was Krystal Hoffman, and he was supposed to be in love with her. There was nothing obviously wrong with Krystal; she was pretty, polite, and confident. Although Niall had only met her a few minutes ago, he could already tell she wasn't someone that wouldn't be intimidated by the spotlight. He knew that because of the way she had looked him straight in the eyes when they shook hands and the way she had boldly introduced herself to each and every member of the Capitol team. Niall supposed it had something to do with the fact that she was an aspiring actress.

There was nothing wrong with Krystal except for the one thing that was completely wrong-she wasn't the love of Niall's life like she was pretending to be. She was a means to his end, a publicity stunt. Much like he would be the same to her, a way to get noticed.

Krystal cleared her throat, obviously seeking to break the awkward silence that has fallen between the two. "So the AMA's are this weekend right? I'm sure that's a pretty big deal."

Niall nodded politely. "Yup."

"Why do I get the feeling you don't like me very much?" Krystal asked bluntly.

Niall sighed. This is what he didn't want to happen. It was the first day and the girl already thought he hated her. "It's not that I don't like you, to be honest I don't even know you. I just don't like the idea of you, you know a fake girlfriend and all."

"Don't worry, this is strictly business for me as well. I'm just trying to make my big break is all." Krystal offered Niall a polite smile. Niall could tell the poor girl was trying, I mean it couldn't be easy, being thrown in a room with a pop star and told to get to know them. Most people would be afraid to even ask as much as a question. He had to at least give her that, she was trying.

"Well let's start with the facts. Better get brushed up on these sorts of things before the red carpet." Niall says. He watched Krystal's eyes go wide at the mention of the red carpet. He supposed a word that had come to be the norm for him was likely a dream of hers. After all it had been his once too- heading to awards shows dressed to the nines.

That dream seemed like a distant memory to him now. His reality was far different than he had ever pictured it all those years ago when he had first applied for the X-Factor. If you had told him he'd be studying facts about a fake girlfriend before heading to the red carpet he would have laughed in your face.

"So according to my sheet we met on the set of my unreleased music video," Niall began. The papers in his hand hold a lot more information than he would have imagined. Making up a fake relationship required a lot more planning than Niall ever thought.

"The sparks were flying from the moment we started filming," Krystal added. Niall didn't see this on his paper but he nodded at it anyway. They must have picked the right girl for the job if she could make stuff like that off the fly with such ease. He could also now assume that his music video and first single have been pre-picked for him. Yet another thing out of his control.

"Do you have experience with this? This whole being a fake girlfriend thing?" Niall asked suddenly. He had the bad habit of saying whatever came to his mind, sometimes not with the best of timing.

"I've never been someone's fake girlfriend before no," Krystal laughed, twirling a strand of her long blonde hair through her fingers. "But I'm an actress, so it's really just another role for me."

"I'm sure you'll be great," Niall said with a polite smile, and Krystal returned her gaze to the papers in front of her.

"So where am I from?" Krystal asked.

"'cuse me?" Niall asks, not quite understanding why Krystal was asking him where she was from. He didn't know that, he'd only just met the girl.

"You've got to know where your girlfriend's from silly," Krystal giggled. "You have a lot of studying to do."

Niall sighed. "Guess I do." The idea of having to study facts about someone else was enough to make him cringe. Why couldn't they just play the whole unconfirmed relationship card? Why did the whole stunt have to be so detailed?

"Think we better call it for the day, I've got some people I need to meet with," Niall said, standing from the table and pushing in his chair.

Krystal stood as well, pulling down her mini skirt and then fluffing her hair. "Well it was nice to finally meet you, boyfriend."

Niall offered his hand out for a polite handshake. Krystal instead crosses the gap between him and brings them into a hug. "If your gonna play the part, I'm afraid your going to have to show a little more affection than a handshake."

Krystal pulled away. "See you Saturday then."

"See you Saturday," Niall replied with a polite wave. He hoped Saturday would never come.


	5. four

"Kelsey, dearie, give me a call back. I'm worried about you. Please dear," Kelsey quickly deleted yet another voicemail from her mother. If her mother was worried about her she wouldn't have had an affair with another man. If her mother was truly worried about Kelsey's well-being she wouldn't have torn their family apart. She threw her phone back down on the countertop with a loud thud.

"You know you aren't going to be able to ignore her calls forever," Becca, Kelsey's current roommate said from her perch on the couch. Becca had become the closest thing Kelsey had to a best friend ever since her falling out with Holly five months ago. When Kelsey had decided she was going to move out to Los Angeles during her gap year, Becca had graciously offered up her spare bedroom. Kelsey supposed it was due to one of those "sorority sisters forever" notions. But obligatory or not, Kelsey was grateful to have a place to stay.

"If she was really worried about me she'd come find me," Kelsey said apathetically. "But you know that would actually require speaking to my father, which I doubt she will do." She filled a cup of water from the faucet, taking several gulps. Talking about her family lately made Kelsey all sort of worked up.

She plopped down on the couch next to Becca, throwing her feet on the plush grey ottoman and began to scroll through her Facebook feed.

"Remember that guy we met at the bar last weekend?" Becca broke the silence. Kelsey snapped her head towards her roommate. 

"Yes..." Kelsey responded. How could she have forgotten the gorgeous man that Becca flirted with all night last weekend? He seemed like a real catch if it was up to Kelsey.

"He texted me today, out of the blue," Becca smiled. Becca wasn't one to get too excited about a guy. Especially not a guy that she met at a bar, but for some reason this guy had particularly peaked her interest. Kelsey could see why.

"And..."

"He wants to go out on a date," Becca said. She paused. Pauses were never a good sign. "On Saturday night."

"Oh," Kelsey's face dropped a little. Saturday night was the AMA's. It was a huge night for business at Manhattan, and Becca had been planning to sneak into the bar for the evening in hopes of spotting some big celebrity.

"I know it's the AMA's but I don't want to pass up this opportunity you know. And maybe I can convince him to drop by the Manhattan anyway?" Becca offered a sympathetic smile. Kelsey knew her friend meant well, and she certainly didn't want to detract from someone else's happiness. Just because she was a brokenhearted mess didn't mean that her friend had to join the pity party.

"No, go! I'll get Ed Sheeran's autograph for you," Kelsey laughed. She sees the relief wash over Becca's face.

"Oh you better," Becca laughed playfully. Her face then takes a more serious note. "You know maybe he'll have some friends I can set you up with, when you are ready for that I mean."

Kelsey sighed. She didn't know if she'd ever be ready to put her heart out on the line again. After going through what she went through-being betrayed by the two people she cared about most in this world and then witnessing the disastrous divorce of her seemingly happily married parents, Kelsey wasn't even sure that she would be able to believe in love again.

She wanted to. She wanted to feel that spark and desire. To feel so overwhelmed by love that you couldn't help but smile even on the bad days. She used to be that happy, she used to believe in love that much. But that seemed like such a distant memory now, a memory covered in the cobwebs in the back of her mind. It was hard for her to even remember that happiness, or at least to remember that happiness without a strong taste of bile rising in the back of her throat.

"When I'm ready for it, sure," Kelsey shot Becca a small smile. But she knew her friend could read between the lines. She wasn't going to be ready anytime soon.


	6. five

Niall didn't get nervous on red carpets anymore. In fact, he couldn't remember that last time he felt like this: heart beating out of his chest, face heating up as if a bright summer sun was shining directly on him, sweat dripping from his body like a faucet. But today, Niall was nervous. Niall was nervous for this red carpet, because on this red carpet, he was not Niall Horan. On today's red carpet, he would be playing the role of a different Niall Horan. A Niall Horan that has fallen hopelessly in love with an aspiring young actress.

He only hoped he could deliver an Oscar-worthy performance.

"Now remember guys, we want to feel the love, we want to see the love," Tammi, the Capitol agent who had been "assisting" Niall and Krystal in this whole PR stunt reminded them as they sit in the limo. It had barely been a week and Niall could hear Tammi's shrill voice scolding him in his sleep. There was a reason Niall was a musician and not an actor, but that didn't seem to matter anymore- because from tonight onward he would be both.

Krystal, on the otherhand, was taking the whole thing like a pro. When Niall felt the whole thing to be a bit ridiculous, Krystal took every "session" with Tammi as serious as if it was the Olympics. Niall had to give it to her, she was quite convincing. I guess Capitol hired the right girl for the gig after all.

Niall adjusted the collar of his tux and tried to mentally count his breathing. He looked to the girl across the bench seat from him. She did look quite stunning, the slim black dress she had on accentuating her curves in all the right places. Her blonde locks in cascading curls over one shoulder. He could see how maybe, just maybe, a guy like him might develop feelings for a girl like her. He kept thinking that maybe if he gave it enough time, the whole thing wouldn't have to be fake anymore. Maybe if he actually fell in love, like some arranged relationship, he wouldn't feel so much guilt. Then it wouldn't be a complete lie to his fans. Maybe he needed to give Krystal a chance, and maybe with time, things would be more natural, more real.

"Feel the love, see the love. Got it," Niall said curtly. "Can we get this over with then?"

Krystal nodded with agreement, or perhaps more excitement and Niall makes his way towards the door of the limo. He looked back at the girl who would now be the center of his universe for the next few months in the eyes of the most of the world. Was this really worth everything that he was going to have to endure?

As soon as he pulled himself out of the limo, he saw the familiar flash of the paparazzi cameras. He definitely hasn't missed during his break. "Niall, over here!"

"Niall who are you wearing tonight?"

"Niall this way!"

Niall offered a polite smile to the cameras and then watched as they swiftly switch their attention to the girl coming out of the limo. For a few seconds, Niall wasn't the center of the spotlight.

Krystal smiled without hesitation and came and linked an arm around Niall, just as they had planned. And as planned, this sent the press into an absolute fit.

"Niall who do you have with you tonight?" A man in a black tuxedo asked, shoving a microphone towards Niall's face.

"This is my beautiful girlfriend Krystal," Niall said, and he feels a vile taste rise in the back of his throat as the lie falls from his lips. He wasn't even sure that they would believe him-especially with as private as he had been with his previous relationships. What would have made him change his mind so quickly?

Niall's confession excites the press even more and as Krystal and Niall approached the red carpet the questions continue.

"Krystal where did you meet Niall?" She turned to him and gives a coy smile. Internally, Niall wishes he could roll his eyes, but he maintained a forced smile.

"Can we tell them?" she half giggled. Niall nodded. "We actually met on set filming a music video. It was an instant connection really," she answered.

"So can we presume you played Niall's love interest Krystal?" another reporter asked quickly.

"You'll just have to wait and see about that," Niall teased. Tammi, the assistant, gives a nod to him from the other side of the red carpet, letting him know he had successfully completed his first task of the evening.

Niall felt a slight annoyance at the fact there was no mention of his music. No one asked when they would expect his new album. No one even asked if he had been working on it. The only thing they seemed to care about now was the girl in the picture. But he supposed this was how it would be from now on or at least for the duration of this publicity stunt. Capitol's plan had, unfortunately, started off without as much of a hitch- making the whole thing even harder for Niall to fight.

As they enter the building and step away from the press, Krystal spoke. "That was absolutely amazing and crazy. I never even knew where to look."

"You get the hang of it after a while," Niall shrugged.

"But that rush? I hope you never get over that. It's like the whole world is just watching you," Krystal continued. Niall now realizes that Krystal wasn't overwhelmed by the press at all. In fact, it was quite the opposite, she seemed to have enjoyed the torturous event.

"Good thing the whole world's gonna have its eyes on you for a while then," Niall responded with a hint of sarcasm.

Niall spotted Tammi booking it in their direction, her arms pumping at her sides as if she's engaged in some kind of speed-walking race.

"Wonderful job, both of you," she shrilled. "Krystal you were just a natural out there."

"Thank you," Krystal smiled, taking a hand and fluffing out her hair.

"Now, remember our goal for the rest of the night. I want dancing, I want introductions, I want to see the LOVE," Tammi accentuated the word love in a way that made Niall want to cringe. He didn't think he'd ever be able to think of the word in the same way after this stunt was over.

"Now get to work you two, the night is still young!" Tammi exclaimed, pushing Niall and Krystal in the direction of the theater.

Usually at this point of awards shows, Niall got excited to see old friends, watch live performances or even at the possibility of winning an award himself. But right now, all Niall could look forward to was the drink that would soon be in his hand.


	7. six

Kelsey had been right about it being a busy night. Since the second the doors had opened the bar had been bustling, and it wasn't  showing any sign of stopping soon. Tom had just let them know that the AMAs had just ended, which meant a bunch of drunken celebrities were headed their way, wailing in their sorrows of not winning the award they had been nominated for.

Maya came up behind Kelsey with the drink she was mixing. "Tonight we're gonna see someone big-I can just feel it. I'm thinking Taylor Swift- heard she got beat out for Female Artist of the Year."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, throwing some ice into the glass of the whiskey sour she was mixing. "Please Maya, Taylor Swift's not the Manhattan type. She'll be home with a bottle of wine and her cats."

Maya stifled a laugh and headed back to her customer. Couldn't keep them waiting if she wanted a nice tip. Kelsey glanced at the time. It was only ten pm, which meant she had four more busy hours before bar close. Kelsey had thought that maybe she would be let off a little early tonight after working so many shifts this week, but with the amount of traffic in the bar right now, she knew there was no way that was going to happen now.

"Kelsey, can you deliver these Manhattans to table twelve please?" Meg, the bar's manager shouted in her direction.

"Of course," Kelsey responded, wiping her hands on a dish towel, before setting it on the counter and grabbing the tray of drinks. She navigated her way through clumps of socializing people towards the table in the back corner. Then set down the drinks in front of each of the women in the back corner. Although she didn't recognize any of them, she was guessing they had come from the awards show by the way they were dressed. Full length ballgowns and jewelry she only could dream of affording.

The woman handed her a twenty dollar bill and Kelsey placed it in her pocket after giving a polite thank you. She headed back towards the bar. She made her way through the crowd, pushing when her 'excuse-mes' go unnoticed. She had nearly made it back, when a man started backing into her. Like some kind of bartender premonition, Kelsey could tell what was going to happen before it even began.

"Shit," the man exclaimed in a thick accent. His beer splashing onto Kelsey as he bumps into her, leaving her shirt drenched with the sticky substance. Kelsey glances down to see just how bad the damage was before her eyes travel upward to meet those of the man that had so kindly spritzed her with his beer.

His face was soft, with a slight scruff along his jawline. His blue eyes full of apology. Kelsey was sure that she knew his face, but at the moment she couldn't quite place it- not that she could acknowledge it even if she could- another of Manhattan's strict policies to ensure its elite patrons were not bothered.

"I'm sorry, wasn't watching where I was going," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it, happens all the time," Kelsey replied. It was for occasions like this that Kelsey was now sure to pack at least three different shirts with her when she came to work. Even the elite could get a little sloppy.

"Can I get you another one of those?" She asked, gesturing to his now almost empty glass. Kelsey had never understood why they had to provide compensatory drinks to patrons who had money coming out of their ears, but it was yet another policy she had to follow.

"Think I should be the one buying you one," he said with a laugh. 

"No drinking on the job unfortunately, but just give me a minute to change and I'll get you a fresh one."

The man's eyes flashed with the realization that Kelsey was an employee, as always. Once this occurred, there were usually two outcomes. The first being the guy lost all interest in her and pretended her ever offered to buy her a drink in the first place. The second being the guy took this as an opportunity to continue to flirt in hopes of getting stronger drinks and someone he could talk the ear off while he continued to drink. That was the bad thing about being a bartender, you couldn't exactly run from the creepy guy at the bar.

Kelsey hoped he was the earlier, because although this guy was attractive, she was far too busy to feign interest for some lonely drunk. Grabbing her bag from behind the bar, Kelsey headed to the bathroom. Throwing on a new black tank top to replace the wet shirt she was currently wearing, then stuffing it into her bag to add to her pile of dirty laundry.

It suddenly occurred to Kelsey that the man who spilled his drink on her was the 'Slow Hands' guy. His name was on the tip of Kelsey's tongue, and she tried to mentally recall the names of the One Direction members. Her mind came up blank.

"What happened to you?" Maya asked Kelsey as she slid back behind the bar. Grabbing a glass to fill a new beer for Slow Hands guy.

"Beer spill. What's the name of that guy that sings Slow Hands again? You know the one in One Direction? He's not Harry Styles but..."

"Niall Horan?" Maya said in a hushed voice. Kelsey knew she could always count on Maya to identify celebrities. "He's the one that spilled a beer on you?" Kelsey looked at her friends incredulous face. She could only hope Maya was smart enough to not try and sneak the poor guy a copy of her demo on a night that was as busy as this.

Kelsey nodded.

"Can't believe you don't remember his name," Maya said with a laugh. "You kept raving about how he could use his slow hands any day on you last month when you were drunk."

Kelsey felt heat rise to her cheeks. She may or may not have had a bad habit of making remarks about celebrities while she was drunk. She blamed it on being ridiculously single- not that she didn't want to keep it that way.

"I better get him his beer," Kelsey rolled her eyes, filling the glass and bringing it over to where Niall was now seated at the bar.

"Ye didn't have to do that," Niall said as Kelsey set the beer in front of him. Niall didn't like to be the kind of celebrity that demanded things. Pop superstar or not, he wanted to be treated like everyone else, especially when it was his own fault. "I've been the center of attention all night, would've liked to just be a clumsy lad in the bar for once," he admitted.

"Company policy," Kelsey responded, but she couldn't help but be a little impressed with the fact that this celebrity didn't expect to be treated as such. "Let me know if I can get you anything else," she said with a smile, and then moved on to helping the next patron.

As Kelsey filled drink order after drink order, her shift kept gazing back to Niall, sitting quietly at the bar sipping on his beer. She wondered what was going through his mind, and what kind of international popstar comes to a bar alone after an awards show. She shakes it off her mind, moving on to pour another glass of wine for the publicist that won't get off her phone for more than a second.

"You've caught someone's attention," Maya said, causing Kelsey to glance over at Niall once again. The two make eye contact before Kelsey quickly turned away.

"Probably just wants a refill, I go check on him," Kelsey said, beginning to move in Niall's direction.

Maya grabbed Kelsey's sleeve and pulls her friend back in. "He's been staring at you for over twenty minutes now. Go talk to him. I got it covered." She pushed Kelsey in the direction of the Irishman.

Kelsey approached slowly. "Need another one?"

"That would be great, thank you..." Niall paused and Kelsey realized that this was his way of asking for her name.

"Oh, Kelsey, I'm Kelsey," she stumbled.

"Nice to meet you Kelsey. I'm Niall," he replied . Of course, Kelsey didn't need that introduction.

"Another beer coming right up," Kelsey smiled and headed back to the tap. It was only when she felt the foam begin to overflow from the cup that she realized she had been staring at Niall.

This was out of character for Kelsey. She didn't get intrigued by cute guys talking to her at the bar. After all, that was part of her job. And she certainly didn't stare at them from across the bar. The people at this bar weren't the kind of people that were interested in bartenders. And quite honestly, Kelsey knew that if an average guy could break her heart, it was even more likely with this clientele.

Kelsey tried to shake the feeling in her chest as she approached Niall and set the beer in front of him. "Long night?" she asked.

"The longest," Niall said with a sigh, taking a sip of his beer. "Red carpets and awards shows aren't really my thing if I'm being honest."

Kelsey raised her eyebrow.

"Oh no, I'm not complaining about it. I mean I am...ahh dammit," Niall said, running a hand through his hair. "Now you think I'm one of those people that's ungrateful to be in the position I am. I'm grateful, I really am its just..."

"A bit too much sometimes?" Kelsey finished his sentence for him.

"Ya something like that. What ever happened to it being about the music anyway?" Niall spins his glass in a circle in front of him before shaking his head. "Sorry, look at me just being like any old grump at the bar telling you about my problems. Tell me about you Kelsey."

"Me?" Kelsey asked with confusion. People rarely asked Kelsey about herself at the bar.

"I'm Kelsey. I've been in LA for three months and I'm a bartender here at Manhattan."

"That was a bullshit answer if I've ever heard one," Niall said with a laugh, taking another sip of his beer.

Kelsey crossed her arms over her chest and feigned offense.

"Why'd you come to LA? We both know no one comes here to be a bartender," Niall asked, his eyes scanning Kelsey's face in a way that sent her stomach in knots.

"Bashing on bartenders now? It just so happens that my life aspiration is to become a world renowned bartender," Kelsey answered with a smirk. She sighed and rested her elbow on the bar in front of her, leaning a little closer to Niall. He shot her a smile of entertainment.

"I came for a fresh start. Plus, I'm hoping to get into Stanford law in the fall so I figured might as well move to California sooner versus later."

"You want to be a lawyer?" Niall said with an incredulous look on his face. Kelsey wasn't sure if it was him being impressed or mocking, in her experience it was often the latter.

"You think I'm crazy right," Kelsey said, shaking her head.

"Not at all," Niall replied. "I think it's brilliant." He offered her a sincere smile and Kelsey felt her mouth move to mirror one. She caught herself, and quickly returns to a neutral expression.

"Why do you want to be a lawyer?" Niall questioned.

Kelsey knew that was a loaded question and a complicated answer. One that boybander Niall Horan likely didn't care to hear the explanation to.

"I like to argue," she said with a shrug.

"I can see that," Niall laughed. "But seriously."

"That's not a simple answer," Kelsey said, grabbing a strand of her light brown locks and twirling them in her hair. "Guess I like the idea of building a case. Seeing all the aspects of something and using it to put together an argument. There's also a lot of psychology involved, a lot of personal relationships. You have to be able to integrate a lot of complex skills at once and I like the challenge."

"Guess you get good practice as a bartender then?" Niall asked.

"Oh ya, especially when I have to thwart of the advances of famous boybanders," she teased, flicking her hair over her shoulder before scanning the premises to see if her manager had caught on to her single patron service.

Niall looked to his left, then to his right, he sets his glass back down on the table before saying, "Don't know what you're talking about, I don't see any of those around here."

Kelsey rolled her eyes at his attempt at a joke. Had she heard better? Absolutely, but his sarcasm was a bit enduring. She appreciated someone who didn't take themselves too seriously, lord knows she needed to apply some of that rationale to her own life.

"So where's your entourage tonight?"

"Entourage? I'm just a lad from Mullingar I have no entourage," Niall said with a laugh.

"So you are telling me you came from the big AMA festivities to this bar all by yourself?" Kelsey probed.

"I mean I suppose a few of my mates are around here somewhere but sometimes I need some time to meself." Niall was omitting the part of his plan that involved ditching his "girlfriend" as quickly as possible following the show before calling up a very drunk Louis Tomlinson and being instructed to head to the bar.

"The bar's not usually my place for some me time," Kelsey remarked, looking around the bar to observe the mad chaos that surrounded her. It was loud, chaotic, and full of people dressed far too nice to consider themselves relaxed. Kelsey's me time involved a tub of Ben and Jerry's, a bottle of wine, and a romantic comedy on Netflix.

"It's me time when you want to drown out your feelings with alcohol," Niall sighed. After realizing what he had just admitted out loud, Niall quickly tried to rebute his words. "I'm sure there have been many lads sitting at a bar that have it worse off than me though."

Humility. It wasn't something that Kelsey had witnessed in many of patrons she served at the Manhattan. She certainly wouldn't have expected the quality to be displayed in a world-famous superstar like Niall Horan. It was refreshing, and although Kelsey didn't want to admit it, a bit intriguing as well.

"Kels!" Kelsey turned to see Becca, flagging her down, her hot date still by her side. She assumed the date must have been going well if Becca had convinced him to follow her to a bar where the drinks would cost you almost as much as a nice dinner. She gave her roommate a wave of acknowledgement before turning back to Niall.

"I'm sorry, that's my friend and her date. I have to go get the scoop. It was nice to meet you Niall Horan," Kelsey said with a smile. Niall felt a wave of disappointment. He had been quite enjoying his chat with Kelsey. He wasn't sure what he had expected though, it wasn't like it was her responsibility to keep him from getting lonely.

"Nice to meet you too," Niall replied. "oh, and sorry about the drink," Niall laughed, motioning towards the beer he hadn't managed to spell down the front of a beautiful girl.

"Don't worry about it," Kelsey responded before making her way to her friend.

"I hear you were hitting it off over there," Becca laughed, motioning towards Niall who now had a cell phone in one hand and a beer in the other. Kelsey glanced back at the Irishman who had had her interest over the past half hour. Her mind started conjuring up all the possible reasons a guy like him would be hanging at a bar by himself after an awards show.

"Earth to Kelsey," Becca snapped her fingers in Kelsey's face, and Kelsey turned her attention abruptly back to her roommate.

"Sorry, oh no just having a chat that's all. He's a freaking celebrity after all," Kelsey answered. It wasn't like someone like Niall was interesting in Kelsey. Kelsey wasn't even interested in the whole dating scheme in the first place at the current moment, much less with a celebrity.

"That's not what Maya told me," Becca said with a grin. "Anyway, still think you can sneak out of here early and hit the club with us?"

Kelsey surveyed the crowd at the bar. It was significantly less busy than it had been a few hours ago and with a good chunk of the patrons buying wine by the bottle instead of mixed drinks she thought it was worth a shot. "I'll check with Meg, be right back."

Luckily for Kelsey, Meg was in a good mood. She agreed that the decreased traffic and long work hours Kelsey had already put in this week warranted her getting off an hour and a half early. After shooting Becca a thumbs up from across the bar, Kelsey headed to the back of the bar to hang up her apron.

"She's letting you out early I see," Maya noted as she filled another vodka lemonade.

"Yeah, Becca wants me to go to the club with her and her new guy," Kelsey said with a roll of her eyes. She knew she had promised her roommate this, but as she watched Becca and her date suck face at the corner of the bar, she began to wonder if maybe this wasn't going to be the best of ideas.

Maya followed Kelsey's eyes and let out a laugh. "Don't worry, I'm sure there will be plenty of single guys looking for someone to dance with at the club."

Kelsey gave her Maya a questioning look. She wasn't looking for a single guy right now. She wasn't looking for anyone.

Maya gave Kelsey a playful shove. "Go let loose girl, you deserve it. You can dance with a guy without committing to date him."

"I know," Kelsey responded slowly.

"Well then, go get ready girl. If you take to much longer, I'm not sure those two are going to make it to the club." Kelsey laughed before going to the bathroom to touch up. She applied a fresh coat of mascara and lipstick and gave her hair a little fluff before calling it good.

As she walked back towards Becca, Kelsey scanned the bar for one last glance of Niall, but he was gone.


	8. seven

Kelsey was beginning to wish that she had just stayed at the Manhattan with Maya instead of becoming the third-wheel of Becca's date. The two had clearly hit it off- they could barely keep their hands off of each other.

Kelsey was happy for Becca. She deserved to find someone as much as the next person, but that didn't keep Kelsey's bitter distrust for any kind of romantic relationship from wondering if this guy would become just like one of the countless guys Becca met at bars since Kelsey had moved in with her- untrustworthy and unwilling to commit.

After the two shots Becca had suggested they take before they left the Manhattan and the vodka cranberry Kelsey was sipping on now, Kelsey was beginning to feel the beginnings of a buzz. God knows she was going to need it if she was going to "let loose" as Maya had put it. She scanned the room for potential baes for the night.

Through the dimly lit club lights, Kelsey swears she sees a man that resembles Niall across the room. She shook the thought from her mind and blamed it on her escalating blood alcohol levels. The atmosphere of the club was altering her senses, between the pounding music and the sweet alcohol, it didn't surprise Kelsey that she might be misperceiving things. This club was far from exclusive, and a celebrity would never be spotted in a club like this. Kelsey couldn't believe her mind was still caught up on the clumsy Irishman from the bar- her loneliness had clearly combined with the alcohol to make her forget every reason she was single in the first place.

Kelsey turned back to face Becca who was now seated on the lap of her new beau. Dylan, his name was Dylan. Kelsey was really hoping that Dylan hadn't invited any of his friends along to this club. But knowing Becca, there were probably several of them just lurking at the bar waiting to make their move.

"It's busy in here," Becca practically yells, her attempt at trying to make Kelsey feel like she is part of the group instead of just the outsider invading on her date. In the past, Becca had often brought her dates to the club in an effort to "lose them" when things weren't going well. Tonight, however, seemed to be an entirely different story.

Kelsey feels her face go white as she notices the distinct outline of Niall's nose, three sleek white barstools down the bar. Now she was sure she wasn't seeing things.

"What is he doing here?" she wondered out loud.

Becca answered. "Oh, your boybander from the Manhattan. I told him we were coming here," Becca offered a mischievous smile.

"You what?" Kelsey felt her jaw drop.

"I told him we were coming here. You know in case in case he wanted to continue the conversation," Becca said, looking extremely pleased with herself. "Looks like he did."

"Becca..." Kelsey started to protest.

Becca threw her hands up. "It was Maya's idea, so if you want someone to blame, blame her."

Kelsey shook her head. Of course Maya was behind all this. That girl and her dreams.

"But I have to say Kelsey, I agree with her." Becca leaned forward from her perch in Dylan's lap. Kelsey reached out to steady her friend, who appeared to be more intoxicated than Kelsey initially thought. "You need to get laid."

Kelsey felt her face heat up at her friend's bluntness. Kelsey strongly disagreed. This 'no strings attached' method may have worked for Becca, but Kelsey didn't think she could ever be so impulsive. Guys were bad news. Period. And Kelsey planned on staying as far away from a relationship as she could.

Becca continued, "I mean this is the first time since you've been here that I've seen you gawk over a guy."

"I'm not gawking at him, Becca," Kelsey replied sharply. "Besides you are completely ignoring the fact that he is a c-eleb-ri-ty. He can't be with a girl like me and he most certainly shouldn't be in a club like this. It will be all over the tabloids tomorrow."

Kelsey couldn't believe Maya and Becca's lack of cognition behind the whole plan. Niall was a well-known star. Judging by his comments earlier in the night, Kelsey was fairly confident that he wasn't someone that enjoyed being in the public eye. But if all this was true, why would he come here?

"If you aren't interested then why do you keep glancing over in his direction," Becca raised an eyebrow. Once again, Kelsey felt a hint of color rise to her cheeks after being caught straight in her own lie. She couldn't help but feel somewhat drawn to Niall. She just couldn't figure out why.

In that moment, Niall seemed to glance in Kelsey's direction. Locking eyes with her before heading over her way.

"Dylan let's go dance," Becca said abruptly, grabbing her date's hand and dragging him out onto the LED- lit dance floor to join the countless other drunk couples shamelessly getting their groove on.

"So can I buy you a drink this time?" Niall asked as he slid into the barstool next to Kelsey. Kelsey looked at the pop star in front of her in shock, waiting for the camera man to jump out from behind the bar and tell her she was being Punked.

"I mean, I guess you can," Kelsey answered hesitantly. Niall looked down at her drink.

"Vodka cran?" Niall asked. Kelsey nodded, at a loss for words on how to approach the situation.

"Listen Niall, I don't know what my friends told you, but honestly are you sure you should even be here right now? I mean don't you have like stalker fans or something? And what about your entourage?" Kelsey's mouth spewed words out as faster than they crossed her mind.

"Kelsey," Niall said, setting a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't come here because of anything your friends told me."

"You didn't?" Kelsey was surprised. She also felt incredibly stupid for assuming Niall Horan had come here looking for her. She supposed he could have coincidently arrived at the same club as her. LA was a big city, but it wasn't impossible.

"I came here because I was hoping I could talk to you some more," Niall replied. "And the entourage? Well, I sent Louis home in a cab hours ago."

"And the fans?" Kelsey asked again, still hardly believing that Niall had come all this way to talk to her.

"Sometimes it's best to just hide in plain sight," Niall shrugged.

Kelsey took another sip of her drink before repositioning herself on her barstool so that she was close enough to Niall to hear him over the loud music. 

"I'm sorry I don't mean to like follow you or anything like that. I just felt like there was some kind of instant connection between the two of us?" Niall questioned more than stated. Niall realized he could have been reading the entire situation incredibly wrong. He was a bit out of his element after all, especially after the day that he had. He only hoped that Kelsey didn't think he was a total idiot.

"There might have been something like that," Kelsey responded back, the buzz from her drink suddenly making her far more straightforward than she intended. She wasn't looking for anything, really, and definitely not a relationship. But if she and Niall could continue their surprisingly interesting conversation and he would buy her a drink or two, she couldn't complain. After all, it wasn't like she was going to be seeing much of Becca tonight.

There was no doubt in Kelsey's mind that she was attracted to Niall. His bright blue eyes stood out against the dark brown of his hair, almost as if they were piercing into her very soul. But it wasn't just Niall's looks that had caught Kelsey's attention. There was something about his sense of humor, and his ability to be- well, so normal.

"So your friend and her man really can't get enough of each other?" Niall laughed, Kelsey followed Niall's gaze to spot Becca and Dylan pressed up against the concrete wall of the club, barely a space between them. "How long have they been together?"

"It's their first date actually," Kelsey laughed.

"Really?" Niall asked, lifting up his drink to take another sip. "Quite the chemistry then I suppose."

"You could say that," Kelsey replied, although she wasn't quite sure if this was truly chemistry or just a lot of lust.

"A bit of a skeptic?" Niall asked, reading the way Kelsey's face instantly lost a bit of its glow as she watched her friend and her date. He knew that face because he'd worn it himself many times before. It was the face of someone who had been heartbroken before.

"My friends would say that," Kelsey took another long drink. "I prefer to call myself more of a realist."

"Well, cheers to being realists then," Niall held up his glass to toast Kelsey's. Their hands brush as their glasses clink together. "Want a shot?" he chuckled. Talking about relationships had reminded him of the reason he had ended up at the bar in the first place, and that called for more alcohol.

"Please," Kelsey agreed enthusiastically.

Two tequila shots later, Niall and Kelsey found themselves on the dance floor. Niall pulled Kelsey in front of him, hands on her hips as they moved to the music. Kelsey happily obliged, the feeling of Niall's breath on the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine.

Kelsey began to wonder if maybe Becca and Maya had been right. Maybe she needed a night to just let loose. For so many months now she had focused on all the things  that were going wrong in her life. Maybe for tonight, she needed to do something that felt right.

As if suddenly having a revelation, Kelsey turned around to face Niall, bringing her hands to rest at the bottom of his neck as she brought her mouth closer to Niall's ear. Niall's skin bubbled with goosebumps as her warm breath grazed his ear. 

"I thought One Direction couldn't dance," she practically yelled, hoping that her sound waves would be able to overcome the pounding bass of the music.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to," Niall said with a laugh before grabbing Kelsey's hand and giving her a sudden twirl. The two laughed, and with each beat their bodies moved closer together.

"I get the feeling that Becca won't be coming home alone tonight," Kelsey sighed, glancing over at her roommate who still seems to incapable of keeping her hands off Dylan.

Niall glanced over as well. "Doesn't appear that way."

As if Becca had a sixth sense that she had become a topic of conversation, she pulled away from Dylan long enough to motion Kelsey over.

"I'll be right back," Kelsey whispered, before heading over to her friend. Becca's face filled with delight as Kelsey approached.

"I spy some chemistry going on over there," Becca laughed.

"Oh like that's not what is going on over here," Kelsey rolled her eyes at her friend. Becca didn't protest. "So let me guess you called me over here to warn me about the guest we will be having in our apartment tonight?" 

"You would be correct," Becca replied. Kelsey searched the room for Niall, who was now up at the bar grabbing what appeared to be another round of drinks for the two of him. 

"Don't write him off Kels, just because he's a superstar. He's definitely into you." Kelsey sighed. She couldn't help but admit that she was a little into Niall as well. Maybe she should just embrace it.

"Just let me know when you are ready to leave," Kelsey instructed, before heading back towards Niall.

"Grabbed us another round, want to grab a seat?" Niall motioned to a small booth in the corner of the club as he handed Kelsey her next drink. Kelsey nodded, and Niall took hold of her hand and led her towards their destination. 

The pair slid across the black leather seats, first Niall, then Kelsey, before settling in at the center of the table with a bird's eye few of the club in front of them. Kelsey took a sip of her sweet drink, becoming slightly more aware of the closeness of Niall's body next to her. 

"You got the heads up I take it?" Niall motioned towards Becca once again. 

Kelsey laughed. "Oh yes, should have known that was how my night was going to go," she shook her head. "Has there ever been a third-wheeling scenario in the history of third-wheeling in which the third-wheel doesn't regret every agreeing to go out with the couple?"

Niall chuckled, his laugh deep. "I suppose that's why they call it third-wheeling."Kelsey looked back over at Niall, his eyes twinkling even in the dim club lights. "But I don't think you can consider this third-wheeling anymore because there's now a fourth wheel on this vehicle." 

"There is?" Kelsey raised her eyebrow. She watched as Niall's eyes scanned her lips, and she felt herself bit her own lip. Niall leaned, reaching a hand behind her neck before his lips brushed hers. 

And then it was electricity. Kelsey hadn't kissed a great number of guys in her life- sober or otherwise, but she had to say that this kiss ranked pretty highly. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the fact that kissing someone like Niall Horan was something that would only happen once in a lifetime, but Kelsey couldn't get enough. 

There is a hunger behind this kiss. A passion and urgency that makes it delicate and yet strong at the same time. Soon Kelsey is pulling herself closer to Niall, his hands entrapped into her chocolate hair while her hands roam the top of his chest.

Now who was the one all over someone in the club?

Kelsey's not sure if it had been minutes or hours but when she finally pulled away long to catch her breath, she finds her mouth forming a smile. She'd forgotten what it felt like- that feeling of overwhelming desire. It felt good, addicting almost, and Kelsey knew she wanted more. She leaned in again, this time finding herself nearly on Niall's lap, the smell of Niall's cologne and the taste of his beer invigorating her senses.

"If you wanted you could come back to mine," Niall whispered. "I mean, if you wanted to get away from the lovebirds for awhile. No pressure or anything, just offering up a place to stay."

Kelsey thought about it for a minute. One night couldn't be that bad. And being with Niall sure as hell beat being in an apartment with Becca and Dylan. "Take me home Niall," she batted her eyelashes.

Niall nodded, grabbing her hand and sliding back out of the booth. "Let me just tell Becca we are leaving," Kelsey whispered into Niall's ear before heading off into the direction of her friend.

Niall watched her as she walked, hardly believing that this was happening. This wasn't something Niall usually did. In fact, Niall wasn't sure that he had ever simply taken a girl home from a bar after meeting her a few hours ago. But something about Kelsey was different. There was an instant attraction, but yet it went far deeper than purely physical. 

"Are you sure?" Niall asked again as Kelsey approached, wrapping her arm around Niall's back as she leaned against his shoulder. 

Kelsey nodded. "Gotta see if those slow hands live up to the hype don't we?"


	9. eight

Kelsey woke up in an unfamiliar bed. The white cotton sheets and plush comforter that touched her bare skin were far too soft to be the bargain threads in her apartment. The room was far to spotless to be hers and the framed black and white Eagles tour poster that was directly in her line of view certainly didn't belong in her apartment either. It was only when she sensed the presence of the sleeping body next to her that the events of last night came rushing back to her.

The club. The lights. The cab ride to Niall's house. Fast kisses and slow hands. A euphoria she hadn't felt for a long time.

But in the the wake of morning, Kelsey realized the insanity of it all. This was completely out of character for her. She barely knew Niall, and she surely didn't want him to think that she was emotionally available- she clearly wasn't. Last night had been fun, and that was all it needed to be. Nothing more.

Kelsey knew she needed to leave before he awoke and she could realize the mistake that she had made.

She grasped the closest thing she could find to cover her naked body- a black hoodie folded neatly on a black chaise in the corner of the bedroom. Kelsey yanked it over her head before frantically trying to search the room for her lost belongings. She followed a trail of various garments strewn across the dark hardwood floors out into the living room, reaching down to pick up her jeans from the foot of the couch when Niall's voice startled her.

"Making a run for it this morning?"

Kelsey turned around slowly. Niall was leaning against his bedroom doorway in only his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs, looking just as intriguing as he had last night. Kelsey averted her eyes, trying to focus on the doorframe behind him instead of the half-naked man in front of her. The last thing she needed to be doing was thinking about Niall in that way. She was just seeing herself out.

"Figured it was for the best," Kelsey replied quickly. In all honesty it was a bit of self-defense. Kelsey didn't want to be the one kicked out of the celebrity dream house, she'd take things into her own hands.

"I don't usually uh...do this with girls. I mean..." Niall stammered, his brain unable to form a coherent sentence.

Kelsey's face turned into a questioning smile.

Niall quickly corrected himself. "I mean I do this with girls, but not like this," he sighed throwing his hands up in the air at his inability to express his thoughts. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I usually like to take a girl to dinner first."

Kelsey found her self stifling a laugh. "No dinner needed," she fiddled with the jeans that were now in her arms. "But I should probably get going."

"At least let me make you some breakfast before you leave?" Niall pleaded, forming his lips into a pout. He felt like he had to do something to convince himself that it wasn't just a One Night Stand- even if in reality that was what it was.

Kelsey smiled. "I guess breakfast wouldn't hurt." Kelsey figured at this point the damage was already done, it wouldn't hurt to spend a little longer living out the fantasy of countless fangirls.

"If you'd like, you can take a quick shower. Bathroom's just off the master. Should be some clean towels hanging up," Niall gestured into the bedroom they both emerged from. "I'll get some food going."

Niall left his perch on the door frame to head towards the kitchen, leaving Kelsey to pick up her remaining articles of clothing. It crossed her mind for a moment to make her escape right then, but she couldn't do that to Niall. He had been so nice to her, and besides, she rather enjoyed his company.

Kelsey walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the steam from the hot water begin to fill the room. She stared at her face in the mirror, noticing a glow that she hadn't seen for quite some time. Even her brown eyes, seemed to have more hazel to them than usual.

She stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run over her skin. The warmth reminded her of Niall's touch, and she shuddered as her mind flashes back to last night. Kelsey pushed the thought deep into the darkest corners of her mind. All the instant chemistry in the world couldn't convince her to get romantically involved with someone again, even if that instant chemistry was with Niall Horan.

Meanwhile, Niall found himself humming the tune of his latest single while frying up some eggs and bacon on his stainless steel stovetop. He felt his mood had done a complete 180 from the events of yesterday. Maybe it simply the fact that sleeping with a girl that was not his alleged girlfriend was a big 'fuck you' to his management, but Niall couldn't help but think that maybe it was more.

It had been a long time since he had felt as instantly connected to someone as he did with Kelsey. She was a breath of fresh air really, expressing a genuity that was hard to find in the crowds of Los Angeles. Niall knew that logistically, nothing could ever come of this. But somehow, he still found himself eager to continue the conversation with her and make a good impression on his guest. He only hoped that the connection would continue as easily sans alcohol.

"Smells good," Kelsey startled Niall with her presence in the kitchen. Her now damp hair lay over her shoulders and onto Niall's black hoodie, which Kelsey had pulled over last night's jeans.

"Hope it's okay that I snagged your hoodie for the time being. Going out outfits aren't quite as appealing the next morning," Kelsey slid onto the black barstool and rested her elbows against Niall's white granite kitchen countertop.

"Not a problem," Niall said with a smile, wondering if her scent would linger on his hoodie after she left. He turned back to the stove momentarily to check on the now sizzling bacon.

"Your place is gorgeous by the way," Kelsey added trying to fill the void in conversation. "But I mean, of course it is." Kelsey wished she could retract her words as soon as they leave her mouth. Complimenting him on his house? Was that the best she could do?

"It is. Sometimes I can barely believe I live in it."

"Did you ever imagine your life would end up like this?" Kelsey asked, gazing over at the brunette scrambling eggs. 

"Never in a million years."

Kelsey supposed her answer to the question would be the same. Never in a million years would she have imagined a pop star would be cooking her breakfast in his mansion. But then again, never in a million years would she have guessed that she would even been in a city like Los Angeles, not having spoken to her mother in months. Single, working as a bartender, and mostly alone. 

"Always thought I would end up being some business man in Dublin who would play guitar at a pub every once and a while to keep himself young," Niall laughed. "Guess that's why I try not to take myself too seriously, I'm living the dream of so many people."

Kelsey nodded. Niall was so different than she ever would have imagined. I mean she never thought he was one of those obnoxious celebrities, but she definitely expected him to be a little less...well normal. 

"And how about you Kelsey? Did you always want to come out to LA?" he asked as he places a plate of steaming bacon and eggs in front of Kelsey before taking a seat on the barstool next to her with his own. 

"Wasn't exactly my plan," she said with a shrug.  Niall can tell that there is probably more to that story than meets the eye. But why would she share that with him, a stranger by most definitions?

"Ehh, who needs plans anyway? What ever happened to just living your life?" Niall's voice became laced with a bit more passion than he intended. He supposed that had something to do with the fact that the plans that now ran his life weren't even his own. 

Kelsey laughed. "Wish my type A self could accept that. Unfortunately, I'd rather beat myself up bombing a test I was well prepared for," Kelsey took a bit of her eggs, shaking her head. She wasn't sure why she just shared that piece of information with Niall Horan, but she supposed it wasn't like he could judge. The man likely didn't even have a high school degree. 

"Well hey for what it's worth, I'm glad you bombed that test," Niall said with a smile. 

Kelsey raised an eyebrow. 

Niall laughed. It was a deep, full-bellied laugh. The kind of laugh that makes you want to laugh too. "Because if you had passed the test, I wouldn't have spilled a drink on you last night and well, I wouldn't be eating breakfast with you now."

"Listen Niall..." Kelsey began. She figured she better be the bearer of bad news before Niall got his hopes up that this was going to be some kind of long-term thing. Not that Niall wouldn't be the type of person she would want a long-term thing with, because he was. It was just that, at this point in time, and probably for a while longer, Kelsey wasn't emotionally available enough to commit to any kind of possible relationship. Even if it was with someone that she connected with so quickly. 

"I should tell you, last night. Well, last night was really great." Kelsey finds herself smiling thinking back. "The most fun I've had in a long-time actually."

Niall nodded in agreement. "Last night was quite fun, wasn't it."

"And you are great Niall, you really are. But this thing, well, I'm just not in a place right now to get emotionally involved with anyone," Kelsey paused for a moment hoping she wasn't coming across as too insensitive. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, it's not you it's me? But let's just leave it as a night of fun?" Kelsey lets out a slight uncomfortable laugh, the kind of laugh that is given to fill a void of silence rather than because something was actually funny.

"Oh no, I mean, if I'm honest with ye, you could say I'm not really in a position right now to start anything. It was just a good time," Niall stumbled. "You're great Kelsey, but ya, timing's just not right for us."

"Exactly," Kelsey replied. She was glad Niall seemed to be on the same page.

"But if you ever want to hang or something. Give me a ring." Niall added, picking up Kelsey's phone from the counter and plugging in his number.

"Okay," Kelsey said. She stood up from the counter. "I should probably get back to my apartment, got to hear all about the date," she laughed. "Thanks for breakfast, it was delicious actually."

"You sound surprised," Niall chuckled, grabbing Kelsey's empty plate and placing it in the sink to wash later. 

"Didn't know pop stars could cook I guess," Kelsey teased. Gathering up her clothes and purse from the pile on the couch. She gazed down and saw that she's still wearing Niall's sweatshirt. 

"Ooops, better give you this back." 

"Nah, you can keep it," Niall said. What was one sweatshirt? "Give it back to me some other time if it really bothers ya."

Kelsey nodded in understanding, standing awkwardly holding her clothes in her hands. What was the appropriate goodbye in this type of situation? "Well, I guess I better get going then," she gestured towards the door. 

"It was nice to meet you Kelsey," Niall said, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Kelsey took a deep inhale of his scent, before pulling away and heading out the door. 

Niall watched as Kelsey walked out the door. There was something about this girl that wasn't like any of the others. He just wished the timing was right. 

 


	10. nine

"Where were you last night?" Becca exclaimed with a raise of an eyebrow as soon as Kelsey stepped in the apartment door. Becca was seated on the couch, legs up in the air and latest tabloid open upon her chest. Her date nowhere to be seen.

"Jeez can I get in the door?" Kelsey said with a laugh, slipping off her heels before sauntering over to set her purse on the kitchen counter. Becca eyed her as she walked, and Kelsey didn't have to look her way to know her roommate had a lot to say.

"Is that..." Becca began, gesturing to the black hoodie still adorning Kelsey's body. Kelsey looked down at the soft black fabric, she'd nearly forgotten it wasn't her own. She nodded, which triggered a high-pitched squeal to be released from Becca's mouth.

"Oh my god Kels, I can't believe it. You really did it."

"Did what?" Kelsey asked, even though she knew exactly what she had done. It was shocking even to her, the girl that had sworn off the male species. And just as shockingly, Kelsey wasn't regretting it. She felt strangely empowered, like she was reinventing herself.

"You know exactly what," Becca laughed. "You are glowing girl, I haven't seen you this happy since..." Becca stopped her sentence before finishing.

Kelsey didn't need her to finish. That sentence ends with a name. Sam. And that happiness had been a long time ago. That happiness was before Kelsey realized what a lying, cheating scumbag Sam Harris was. Back in the honeymoon phase when Kelsey thought she had found the perfect man.

Kelsey didn't want to hear Becca compare her evening with Niall to her relationship with Sam. Just the mention of her deceitfully perfect former relationship had enough negative thoughts associated with it to ruin anything in its path.

"Sorry," Becca said shyly. "I'm just really glad that you enjoyed yourself. You deserve it you know."

Kelsey smiled. Becca was right, she did deserve to have a night like that on occasion. Something to make her feel like her life wasn't absolutely in shambles, even if only for a few hours.

"So are you going to see him again?" Becca inquired.

"Niall?" Kelsey asked, eliciting an eye roll from Becca.

"No I was asking about the bouncer from last night, yes Niall."

"I don't think so..." Kelsey trailed off. She thought about the contact that now took up a space in her phone, the one that could keep her touch with Niall if she ever so wished.

"Wait don't tell me he's one of those celebrities that takes home a different celebrity every night, he seemed so normal last night."

"No, no," Kelsey instantly found herself coming to Niall's defense. Even in the short time she had spent with Niall she was certain that he wasn't that kind of guy. No, Kelsey believed Niall to be someone who didn't want to use his fame as an advantage. If anything, he wanted to be seen as just another guy.

"It was more that you know, neither of us were really looking for anything serious," Kelsey explained.

"You mean YOU aren't ready for anything serious," Becca corrected her. Kelsey sighed, while Becca wasn't completely wrong, her departure from Niall's place this morning had shown a mutual understanding of the situation. She'd gotten the vibe that he wasn't exactly available either.

"I may not be ready for it," Kelsey reluctantly admitted. "But we both agreed, the timings not right...for either of us."

Becca let out an overdramatic groan. Kelsey turned her head to her friend, ready to hear whatever lecture she was about to give. "What now?"

"You do know Kelsey's 'the timings not right' excuse is like the most bullshit excuse in the world." Becca sat up from the couch leaning towards Kelsey as if she is reading to give her her piece of mind.

"There are only two reasons you use the "timings not right excuse", the first being you can't bear to admit the true reason things aren't working out and you need to let them down slowly. The other being there is literally no other sane reason you would be stupid enough to let something like that go, so you need some kind of poor justification as to why things aren't working out," Becca paused for dramatic effect.

"And judging by the way you are glowing you definitely aren't using it for the first reason."

Kelsey rolled her eyes at her friend's lecture. "Don't act like you've never used that excuse before."

"I've used it many times. But believe me Kelsey, I've done the timings not right excuse and I let the love of my life slip from my fingers." Becca stared distantly off into space, as if she was reflecting upon all her past mistakes.

"Is this about Johann?" Kelsey laughed.

Johann was a Danish boy Becca couldn't stop raving about from her senior year euro trip. She'd met him "at the foot of the Eiffel Tower" and spent a mere 48 hours with him before leaving on a train to her next destination. They'd exchanged numbers, become friends on Facebook, but soon fell out of touch.

"It might be," Becca replied shyly.

Kelsey chuckled.

"Hey you weren't there Kelsey, you have no idea the connection that we had. I never should have gotten on that train."

"But in all honesty Kels," Becca continued. "If you are going to take one thing away from my could have been European romance, be it that if you have a connection with someone don't waste it."

"Noted," Kelsey said with defeat. "But for now I think I'll stick with the theory that this was a one time occurrence. I'm not cut out to be a celebrity girlfriend anyway. Now speaking of connections..." Kelsey raised her eyebrows. "What happened with the connection that seemed to be going on in the club last night?"

"Oh that," Becca laughed as though she had already forgotten about the night before. She smiles coyly, "It was good. I definitely would be up for seeing him again."

"That's all I get? You interrogate me for every little detail of my night but only want to reveal "good" about yours?" Kelsey rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I mean he's no celebrity Kelsey," Becca laughed. "But the attraction was definitely there."

"And..." Kelsey prodded her roommate for more details.

"And I think we should go on double date," Kelsey rolled her eyes again, seeing this was going nowhere.

"Becca..." she protested.

"Okay, okay, fine," Becca sighed. "But please Kelsey, at least consider the possibility of seeing Niall again? It's good to see you happy."

"I'll consider it," Kelsey groaned, which resulted in a small smile of triumph on Becca's face. But Kelsey knew her consideration had already been done. Seeing Niall Horan again would only lead her to become attached. And becoming attached to someone was the last thing she wanted to do.

So Niall Horan would become nothing more than a spontaneous decision and a memorable night- and that was all there was to it.


	11. ten

"Your table Mr. Horan," the waiter said with a gesture as he showed Niall and his date their table. A table that was secluded, but with just enough of a view that a few pap shots could be taken. The kind of shots that would keep the buzz of Niall's budding new romance with his music video star going after their first public appearance.

Niall pulled out the chair for Krystal as she took a seat, taking a moment to flatten out the tight red dress she was wearing before sitting down.

"Fancy place," she noted, gazing around the room uncomfortably as if she wasn't quite sure what to say.

"It is," Niall agreed, joining her in surveying their surroundings. It was a fancy place: white table cloths, tux-claden waiters, bottles of wine that cost more than some people's paychecks. The place exuded celebrity status-but this place wasn't him.

No, if it was up to Niall, his first date would be a chill day watching the Derby game, a beer in hand and his ass firmly planted on his enormous couch. He was a simple man, and simple men didn't enjoy 3 Michelin Star restaurants where your $100 appetizer was barely more than a bite.

But this wasn't a first date Niall planned, nor was it a first date he wanted to be on. But he knew that there would be a lot more where these came from, that was for certain.

"Do you come here often?" Krystal asked, clearly trying to counter the awkward silence that had befallen them.

"It's only the place where I take all my fake girlfriends," Niall joked, and he watched as Krystal's previously nervous face broke into a small smile.

"You're funny," she laughed.

"That's what they always said," Niall replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, like your boyband role?" Krystal asked, taking a sip of the red wine the waiter had now placed in front of each of them.

"Something like that," Niall shrugged, taking a sip himself and hoping that a little bit of expensive alcohol would ease the gross feeling of going out on a fake date.

"Do you miss it? Being in a band?"

"That's a question I get asked a lot," Niall paused trying to think of the right answer.

"I miss parts of it. I miss always having someone else to tour with, someone who understands exactly what you are going through. But there's things I don't miss: like not being able to step foot outside the hotel without being ambushed by a group of screaming fans."

Krystal nodded in understanding. Niall knows that wasn't all of it. His feelings towards the band, and towards that question were much more complicated than that. But those feelings weren't something he shared willingly. Those were things he would only tell to someone he really trusted, someone who really understood him.

"But the fans," she continued, "You still get a lot of them chasing after you right? I mean people were going crazy for you on the red carpet."

"True, there's no real anonymity after your face has been plastered to a few hundred billboard and magazines."

"And here I was excited that my face made a Perez Hilton article," Krystal laughed.

Niall could tell she was still in the honeymoon phase of it all. The part where the celebrity world and all that came with it still felt like a fairytale, a new and exciting adventure. That first taste of fame that makes you feel so utterly important.

That was the part before you had days where you wished you could go to the grocery store unaccompanied, where you wished you could rant about what you wanted on Twitter without having to worry about how your words would be perceived. The part before you were told who you had to date in order to keep up appearances.

Niall realized that Krystal has been rambling on about when she first saw the news hit from their red carpet appearance, but none of her words had even been comprehended by Niall's brain. Instead, he found his mind drifting to an image of a brunette girl in a bar. The girl he wished was sitting across from him at this table right now.

He's snapped back to reality when he hears his name.

"Hmm?" he questioned, turning his gaze back to Krystal. He took a sip of his wine and silently prayed that whatever she had just asked was something that could be responded to without following the conversation.

"I said does Niall Horan's mother still save everything with her son's name on it," Kelsey laughed, it's a delicate yet boastful laugh. The kind of laugh that comes with a large amount of confidence and charisma.

"Ehhh, a lot of it ya." The mention of his mother makes Niall wonder what she would think of all of this, this great big act for publicity. She'd probably say things had gone too far, and Niall agreed- they had.

Their food arrived and Niall was grateful for at least a temporary lull in conversation. He turned his attention towards his filet mignon, sawing at the red meat before taking a small bite and letting the flavor wash over his palate.

"This is delicious," Krystal gestured at her plate of glazed chicken breast with her fork.

Niall nodded in agreement. "I suppose it's got its Michelin stars for a reason."

"Can I ask you something?" Krystal said suddenly, her voice turning serious.

"Ask away."

"The social media. Does it ever get to you?" Krystal's voice wavered a little with her question, a brief lapse in her otherwise confident persona. 

"You looked through the comments didn't you?" Niall asked, knowing exactly how that felt. Krystal nods slowly.

He remembered the first time he'd read a negative comment. Niall always thought he had tough skin, and he did, but there was something about someone who knew nothing about you feeling the need to say something utterly rude that really got to him. It showed him the sad truth about the world- that not everyone knows to treat others with kindness.

"I was looking at posts about the AMAs and our appearance, and one thing led to another and I was reading through the comments on a photo of us. It was all good until it wasn't. I know, I shouldn't let it get to me but.."

"No, no..there's nothing wrong with your reaction," Niall assured, watching as Krystal's face filled with surprise.

"It's what reminds me that we are human. I think people forget that on social media, but we are just people too."

"So what do you just swear off social media forever then?" Krystal laughed, pushing a piece of her golden hair behind her ear. It was the first time since they'd met that Niall had begun to realize that maybe she wasn't entirely some robot seasoned to become a superstar. Maybe underneath she was just someone chasing after a dream like he had been.

Maybe Niall had been too hard on Krystal. If they were going to be playing this role, they might as well get along doing it.

"I definitely try to limit it. But no, I could never swear it off- it's not all bad," Niall pulls out his phone and pulls up his twitter page, his notifications piled with mentions and tags.

"Whenever I go on, and I see something negative, I try to find something positive to follow. It's never hard, because for every negative thing that's said there's bound to be hundreds of other positive thoughts and comments. And then I stare at that good thing for awhile, and go about my day. It's all about reminding yourself of the positives, glass half-full if you would."

"You sound like an expert," Krystal noted.

"Considering I spent the better part of my teenage years trying to adapt to my new found fame, I learned a trick or two. You're never immune to it, but you can try to lessen the blow."

"Thank you," Krystal said with a smile. "They didn't exactly include dealing with your angry fans in part of the fake dating Niall Horan training manual."

Niall chuckled. "Can't believe they left that out."

A flash of a camera grabbed Niall's attention, and he spots a few photographers from outside the window. "And there's what we came for," he remarked apathetically.

"Might as well give them what they came for then," Krystal mused, seemingly locking her vulnerability away and switching back into her actress mode. She grabbed Niall's hand on top of the table and gave it a squeeze, leaning in slightly so their faces were inches away. 

Krystal took initiative, delving into a deep kiss which felt much like a calculated move than a romantic moment. And as Niall's lips moved hesitantly against Krystal's, he couldn't help compare it to the last kiss he'd shared with someone. A kiss that had felt far from forced.


End file.
